It is common practice to incorporate perfume materials in various products, such as personal, domestic and industrial cleaning and hygiene products, for aesthetic reasons. It is also known that certain perfume materials have antimicrobial properties, that is, as well as having pleasant odour characteristics these materials are also effective to kill or inhibit at least certain microorganisms such as bacteria, fungi, yeasts, viruses.
EP 0451889 discloses a number of antimicrobially effective perfume material, including phenylethyl formate, trans-2-hexenal, cis-3-hexenyl acetate, phenylacetaldehyde, cinnamic aldehyde, phenylacetic acid, cinnamic acid, benzyl formate, prenyl acetate, 2-methyl-2-hepten-6-one, methyl hexyl ketone, methyl amyl ketone, amyl propionate, amyl acetate and methyl benzoate, and describes their use in a range of products including shampoo, skin lotion, dishwashing liquid etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,104 concerns perfuming compositions having antimicrobial and deodorant properties, and their use in products such as soap, detergent and fabric softener.
The present invention is based on the discovery of various additional materials having both perfuming and antibacterial properties.